The invention relates to apparatus for withdrawing leno waste in weaving machines, and more particularly to apparatus of such type which includes a pair of positively-driven rollers that cooperate to define a leno waste-advancing nip therebetween.
In known apparatus of this type, the advance of the leno waste through the roller nip causes portions of such waste to adhere to the periphery of the cooperating rollers, as by wrapping itself around the peripheral wall. Such waste must be removed periodically from the periphery to prevent loss of efficiency, and eventual malfunction, of the waste-advancing section. In the past, such removal has been accomplished with the use of comb-like teeth on the roller periphery and/or by physically stopping the machine to hand-remove the material. Such methods have proven slow and cumbersome.